


DK COUPLE ADVENTURES S.C.P. (Secret Control Project) SCP – 3000

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [8]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Giant monster, Love in the family, Oral Sex, References to Lovecraft, Rough Sex, True Friendship, True Love, Vaginal Sex, betrayment, dangerous mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Last mission S.C.P. for Double Duck and Kay K, at least for now, but this really is the most dangerous of the previous ones: they must face a colossal monster summoned by the most horrible of grimoires ... the Necronomicon. Not only that, but they discover that behind this and the other missions is Jana Smirnov, the former colleague of the Agency days, but that in reality does not seem the one known by the DK Couple ...And in addition, a horrid being will be Cobras sworn enemy, who will decide to face once and for all ... but to help Double Duck and Kay K will come a couple from the distant future ...
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Daisy Duck/Phoenix Wright, Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck), Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Barbecue con la famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> This story highlights once again how close DD and Kay K are, that is Donald and Arianne Drake, who take risks and another couple of the future, already known to you in other stories, is ready to help in a fraternal way those who consider real friends.
> 
> But the real surprise will ultimately be for our Drake Couple ...

"So, who still wants some ribs?" Donald Duck said, with an apron and toque on his head, while he was browning various cuts of meat on the grill: not only ribs, but also sausages, frankfurters, veal and pork, as well as vegetables such as zucchini, eggplant, cabbage, carrots, celery and radicchio, for those who are vegetarians ... "Come here, boy!" several voices in the garden said.  
The day was hot but not too hot, as late spring as April-May wanted, and for the first time the whole duck family was gathered at the Drake house for a family barbecue.  
Their neighbors and close family members are always present, namely Cobras and Dizzy Duck, but also Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny, who never failed to lend a hand to him and his wife Arianne, who instead was letting you taste a characteristic dish ' 'abroad''; together with them also uncle Scrooge, Magica(who for once wanted to feel a bit of family company, given his stay in the shadow of Vesuvius, in Naples), the cousins of Donald , Fethry and Gladstone, together with their girlfriends Bijoux and Erika, but also grandmother Duck, who had not yet seen the new home of the grandchildren after their marriage ... not only that, but for the occasion the invitation was also extended to the members of the NAG, namely Jay J , Head H, Gizmo and Liz Zago, who after some hesitation, had accepted everyone, so that they could meet for the first time since Donny and Arianne were married ... and eventually Daisy and Daisy joined everyone. her boyfriend Phoenix Wright, the perfect photocopy of Donald, if it weren't for the blonde tufts on both sides of the head. Yes, in theory there could be a bit of tension, given her past with Donald and the fact that they had parted not without trauma ... but in the end they both accepted the fact that they could live together even more beautiful things. and less difficult ones, made of jealousies, spite, wickedness and so on ... now instead both Donald and his ex had found the right dimension of happiness, he marrying the girl who had stolen his heart and she looking for to forget him with his double (and only for that ... appearance always counts for you, right Daisy?).  
And of course her, the hostess: Arianne Drake (before getting married to Donald she was Arianne Konnery, at work agent Kay K, just like Donald was secret agent and international spy Double Duck, head of the NAG together with his partner, both known as the fearsome DK Couple) ... beautiful and radiant, short raven hair, purple headband, pink blouse and purple leggings, she was carrying a tray with her specialty, surrounded by her adopted children Huey, Dewey and Louie, all with salads mixed, who spouted happiness from their feathers every time they needed help ... already, since their father, who until recently was only the `` uncle '' Donald, had told them that he would adopt with his wife, they had discovered the pleasure of having a real family for the first time; and it was not at all a burden that Arianne had had a past as a dangerous mercenary, on the contrary ... she gave them an incredible charge and they felt proud of it! Not only that, but just like their adoptive father, they would always defend and protect her from everything, even if she always showed a strong and resolute character, such as to have (almost) changed her husband and made him more ... normal, here ... and there was no better feeling in calling her mom ... they didn't even know how lucky they were!  
After all, Mrs. Drake herself had realized a dream that she would never have believed she had: falling in love with the duck (indeed, the man according to her) who had stolen her soul, first at the work of the old spy agency and now NAG, then even when they were enemies for no apparent reason, the chases, the alliances, a truce, the reunion, the being together again, and now also in life ... they were hard tests that Arianne had passed together with Donald, making their bond even stronger than before. And now she also had a family of her own, her adopted children, whom Kay too would raise and protect forever! And who knows, maybe with Donald they wanted to have their own children, why not ...  
"Ready to enjoy a mouth-watering dish: the ROESTI!" she said smiling as she showed a plate with a cake of ... "What would that be, Arianne?" she asked. "Potatoes! Thinly sliced and grilled potatoes with aromatic herbs, onions, cheese, bacon and a little honey ..." "We tasted it, it's SPACIOUS! Mom is always very good, but we knew it ... "said Huey, who together with her brothers has always exalted Arianne's qualities, especially after Donald had told them that he always needed their trust, given his initial distrust of others ... anyone would have given up on her, but Donny (stubborn, at least like Uncle Scrooge), with incredible patience, had managed to give her a sense of peace and allow her to open up to others ... starting with her grandchildren, that is, adopted children, and then to everyone else.  
"Anyway! It's really a caloric dish ... but it must be tempting ..." his uncle reiterated, more and more with his mouth watering. "It's the typical Swiss dish, it wasn't easy to prepare ... and it is actually quite protein, but you won't be hungry for a while, Uncle ..." Arianne answered. Since becoming a relative, her uncle had slowly lost distrust of him, given his past as a mercenary and spy ... but then, seeing how much his nephew Donald was so in love with her and how much she loved him, and above all when he changed (he would hardly have organized a lunch with everyone) he was convinced that Arianne Konnery was the right person for him, and goodnight to Daisy! "I don't think this Phoenix is much ... anyway, her choice is hers, she must have understood that Donald was the only one who could stand it ..." thought the billionaire.  
"I'll tell you ... when I was a gold digger in the Klondike I fed on what I could recover ... including potatoes, even though they were rare ... so I'm sure it will be great!" he answered her. He even devoured three dishes, even his girlfriend Amelia (and everyone knew it when they saw each other) ate a super dish.  
“Do you like it, Magica? I know you love pizza ... ”but the Witch of Naples thanked her anyway. “It is really GOOD! (Neapolitan accent) ... as soon as you and Donald cross Italy, I'll take you to eat a huge pizza! "She Said she still had a beak full of roesti. Arianne was still smiling happily, brushing her black hair.  
Meanwhile Donald was talking to Jay J and Liz Zago while he served them a plate of meat and vegetables. "This is the first time I see such a big house ... I must admit that you have done an immense job ..." the former head of the NAG asked ecstatically: he had had a very difficult time when he was hospitalized in to contract. pneumonia from Covid-19, which also risked death ... but now he was back in shape, always ready for action as far as his age allowed ... but now the simple work of consulting and investigating possible infiltrations and plots , in particular the latest on SCPs, for which the para-governmental body of the Foundation, evidently not so impenetrable, had asked for concrete help, which Donald and Arianne Drake (like DoubleDuck and Kay K) had given by preventing the spread of data on the elements kept in various secret sites and always showing a unique discretion, another, yet another sign of a union and a bond beyond everything.  
"Am I wrong or is this the first time I've seen you without a jacket and tie, Jay?" Donald Duck asked: in fact it was strange to see him outside work dressed in a T-shirt, a cap with the words `` W Owls! '' and dark jeans, even if a little abundant, given the massive build. "You're right. Double ... it's the first time I've felt so strange ..." he joked with a good-natured tone, followed by the laughter of Donald and Lizzie.  
"Maybe later we'll take you for a ride inside ... I guess you'll want to see it, Jay ..." the NAG leader said confidently. "Of course you too, Lizzie ... I see you pretty well, but ..." Donald Drake said again.  
"You were very good at getting married, guys ... a mile away you can see that you were really a very close couple at work ... then the breakup took everyone by surprise and in the end everyone went their own way .. . but Jay J told me that you and Kay have reconstituted the old NAG with a lot of effort… and you also have your own charitable foundation… ”Lizzie added.  
"The DK FOUNDATION, yes ... I would never have believed it either ..."  
"And now you are the leader of the NAG ... and also married ... too bad I didn't see you in wedding dresses, I would have seen you very well ..." concluded the secretary.  
"But we have a lot of photos, then you can see them later ..." Donald said again, before being blocked by Jay J.  
"At the time, Double ... instead there's something you and Kay should see ... but not here and not now ... look, Heady's saying the same thing to your wife ..." he pointed out. while the former chief and the former mercenary confabulated separately.  
Another complicated mission was planned for Donald and Arianne Drake.

The rest of the day passed between laughter, small unforeseen events (like Fethry's orange juice poured on Daisy's head or Gladstone's too peppery dish) and innocent jokes, but always of joy ... and for the first time since they got married, Donald and Arianne smiled, happy to have spent wonderful hours with everyone else ... hugging next to each other they seemed happy ... "I had never experienced a day like this with my family! really at home ... and I have to thank you, my beloved Donald Duck ... ". Who immediately replied: "You have just shown everyone your most beautiful side, what I have always known about you ... so you don't have to thank me ...". Arianne really liked this quality of his: even if she had an infinity of merits, but also many, many defects, recognizing the merits of others when it was he who had taught her made her proud and lucky to have married him and to be with him and forever.  
"At the most it is I who thank you for making me a better duck ... think, with Gladstone I don't even remember having discussed with him if not trivial topics, but in great friendship ..." she said stroking her cheek. Arianne returned the gesture.  
“And think, Daisy even helped me in the kitchen a while ago! I don't know what was under her, but ... I must say that she pleased me ... ”she told him her wife.  
“What exactly did she ask you? You know, knowing her ... "Donald retorted, knowing full well that his ex would try to sow discord, even though he now had a reason why he was no longer with him, just as he had accepted the fact that he was with him. Phoenix (all they added the right person for her).  
"Only what is asked about the circumstance ... how are things, the work, if there are difficulties with Huey, Dewey and Louie... I also think he wanted to find some notes to blame me or you ... Sometimes it is it almost seems pathetic ... "Arianne said with a pleased tone, saying that she liked her husband.  
“You're right, love… what can I do? Unfortunately it is a recurring trait of her ... sometimes it is the Phoenix who makes me tenderness ... but she will soon notice it ... ".  
"But I think ..." she kept turning to him "... I think it is still difficult for her to think that we have adopted all three ... I think she is afraid of losing them, DD ...". Donald really thought about it: it is true that the three children loved their parents madly, but after all Daisy was still their aunt, so a relative ... not the best but always a relative ... she talked about it again when she would be. the right moment.  
“Why are we married? I don't think ... sooner or later it would have happened, but now ... it seems that she too has feelings of guilt ... weird from someone like her ... "she said sarcastically.  
“Don't think about it, love! Now let's put the garden and the house in order ... tonight the boys would like to see a film... ”Arianne told him.  
"Oh well, I needed some relaxation ..." "Oh, yeah... I noticed you were staring at the hammock greedily ..." his wife replied with a blink of an eye ... which basically meant 'get ready for later ...', that is tonight ...  
“Ah ... you caught me! Ok ... but at least Sunday ... and if you are in my arms, of course ... "Donald affirmed with a sweet and sensual look.  
Arianne replied with another, yet another seductive smile.  
Everyone was pleasantly surprised to find that the interior of the Drake house was almost like a castle, with many new environments, modern furniture but with a vintage touch, dedicated rooms and a warm and welcoming environment ... the comments were wasted.  
"Gorgeous!" "Even the games room ..." "And what spacious rooms ..." "Even the attic and a gym!". And even here both Donald and Arianne took a little personal satisfaction: if in the past they had only had a normal house (Kay K even an apartment), now they could take revenge on a destiny that was sometimes too cruel to themselves ... but they had defeated him too! What a couple, Donald and Arianne Drake!  
That same evening in the Cinema hall, all four saw one of the most successful comedy films, namely "Home alone" (Mom, I missed the plane), a worldwide success about thirty years ago, but always fantastic, which elicited more than a laugh from everyone, even Arianne, although she verified with her husband that they could organize rather simple defense systems, to see the troubles that the two antagonists of the film were going through.  
Then, when they took their children to sleep, they had time to see another movie, this time the most romantic one: “GHOST” ... because GREAT LOVE NEVER DIES! The same ex Konnery was discovering another side of her character that she did not know she had, while Donald wiped her tears with a handkerchief ... the most passionate and affectionate one, and only thanks to her husband, who instead took her beak to kiss her softly, which she reciprocated in the same way ... before the fiery passion took over as always. Lifting her in his fitness arms, after going up a flight of stairs he took her to the bedroom before placing her gently on the mattress: Arianne was always in love with all those attentions, since they had met at work and had discovered many affinities between them. ... Donald Duck sat next to her too, ready for several hours of rest. But he before her looked into her eyes.  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" he asked her in a whisper.  
And Arianne, very sensual as only she knew how to be, answered him by bringing her forehead close to his. "I will never tire of telling you how much I love you ... and how much my life and my soul live on you and your heart ..." as she placed her soft hand on her cheek. Donald, moved by an animalistic impulse, kissed her again before taking off her blouse and bra to uncover her angelic breasts and kiss them together with her nipples, while Arianne took off his sailor blouse uncovering his fantastic pecs ... and then it was his turn to strip her of her leggings and panties to touch her equally celestial legs and continue kissing her without stopping, while she let herself be overwhelmed by the most beautiful emotion of her life. "Oh, yes ... Donald, oh! ... I love you !!! LOVE YOU TO DEATH! Oh! Oh yes! Ah! I love you ... don't stop, please! Love me! Love me ... ah! " she screamed almost desperately.  
“I LOVE YOU SO CRAZY! I LOVE YOU TO DIE, ARI! I depend on you and your life ... my GODDESS OF THE SKY, I LOVE YOU !!! " Donny yelled in turn as he was penetrating her with his member and glued his beak to hers, hugged tightly by Arianne with arms and legs ... making love for both of us had never been so beautiful, because making the love was always their favorite moment.  
How much family warmth at the Drake house! Yet there was something that was threatening them all ... something hideous and unmentionable ...


	2. The S.C.P. mission more dangerous and horrid

So is everything clear to you?" said a voice on the phone.  
"Absolutely transparent ... but I have the presentiment that they are about to discover everything ... I don't feel like having one foot in two shoes ..."  
“Few stories! The trap that I have prepared this time will hit the mark ... it will be a masterpiece! Also thanks to an incredible book ... "  
"Then everything will end, I guess ... in the sense, you will respect the agreements ..."  
"But of course ... you will be free as air ..." the voice concluded, closing the phone.  
Also because the world will have changed by that hour ... ah! Ah! Ah! She gave a demonic laugh as her eyes darkened.

At NAG Double Duck and Kay K found some excitement ... although every agent greeted them with enormous respect ("Hello, Boss!", "Boss Kay K, how are you?" "Double Duck, my respects!") Everyone the others were moving in various directions and in various rooms, as if ... "What's going on? ... it won't have to do with what Jay J, Kay wanted to tell us ..." "... and with that that Head H told me the other day, DD ... and I'm sure it's the same thing ... ”the companion replied.  
They both knew that she had a name and a surname: Jana Smirnov!  
They entered the conference room out of breath, where Jay J, Head H and some agents / soldiers of the Foundation, now fully collaborative, were waiting for them.  
“So, Jay J… what is it about? Another S.C.P. signed Jana Smirnov? " was the beginning of Double Duck.  
"Or someone who knows about the Necronomicon, maybe a magic expert?" added Kay K, who she would never have believed in the existence of a bewitched grimoire before her husband told him about it as a true connoisseur of the subject and changed her point of view. Now she knew it too, sharing something else with her longtime partner ... it was impossible to count how much the two spies could share, not only in life, but also at work.  
“The footage you are about to see left us speechless, guys ... and it came to our Foundation allies, with whom you have collaborated brilliantly, who wanted you to take a look ... I leave the conclusions to you. .. "said Jay J.  
"And it's a bit like you said ... both, only ... now he's serious ..." Head H intervened, slightly apprehensive.  
Double Duck and Kay K shook hands once again, as they would face yet another danger together.

"Hello everyone, NAG agents ... and hello to you, Double Duck agents and Kay K ... as well as everyone else ... forgive me for being so short and straightforward ... but I think lately you others you are a little too often in the way ... and that you are helping the Foundation to keep certain, how to say, `` secrets '' ... but you see, it is thanks to these secrets of a monstrous nature, not explainable in any other way , which hides the key to a revolution that will change our world ... and you at the NAG or other cheap spy agencies will not stop me from starting an irresistible plan of conquest, and that will start soon .. . thanks above all to an object that none of you is able to understand ... "

Double Duck clenched his teeth and fists, while Kay K, with a grim look, put his hand to her weapon on her belt ... apparently Jana Smirnov was making fun of them and everyone! The movie continued.

"In particular, I turn to you, Double Duck and Kay K ... you have prevented me from starting my work in previous missions, because the Foundation has protected you or in any case prevented something bad from happening to you ... now I am waiting for you. to settle all accounts with you! ... trust me, it will be fun! Ah! Ah! Ah! ". And the footage ended with the evil laugh of the corrupt former Russian agent.  
"Shit! Damn her! What do you want from us, Jay !? And most of all ... she must have the Necronomicon! It wouldn't be explained otherwise ... ”said an angry Double Duck.  
Kay K was more nervous than him, but she still kept a cool head. She pinned his arm. “We will have plenty of time to make them pay, DD! Even if you don't completely convince me ... someone like you can't have learned how to read a grimoire ... ".  
"In any case, the place of destination is the one located at 30 ° 59'N 78 ° 55'E ..." Heady's voice said at one point.  
"From what I know, it's towards the Bay of Bengal or so ..." Double said.  
"Exact! To be precise, in the cone of the Ganges river ... in those parts there has been a flourishing of industries linked above all to the oil environment, so there will be a lot of pollution ... ”continued the former Chief.  
"But I don't think that's the reason we have to go hunting for Jana ... it's definitely another S.C.P." Kay K once again got to the point.  
It was then that a Foundation soldier (and next NAG agent stationed in Europe) stepped forward who looked familiar. “Agent Chavert! So you immediately answered our request ... ”Double Duck said again. Both had met in Belgium during the last mission with his wife Kay K (S.C.P. 4217, ed) and in which he had proved a valid ally ... and now here he is selected as a new profile directly by Liz Zago.  
"The Foundation has allowed me to be a part of it ... mine is just an honor to serve a Super Agent like you, Chief Double Duck, and you too, Chief Kay K ..." she said proudly. Mrs. Drake was proud of it blushing a little ... she still hadn't got used to being the Leader of the NAG together with her husband, whose merit had been asking her to assist him in her work, as well as in her life. One more reason, among countless others, to love him.  
"What exactly is it, Chavert?" asked the former mercenary.  
"Head H, can you proceed, sir?" she used a tone of courtesy towards the elderly agent.  
Still on the screen were projected new images, this time even more frightening, obtained through inaccessible documents of the Foundation ... and which now served to prevent a planetary tragedy from coming from this.  
DK Couple's eyes widened even more when she saw that ... that thing out of a horror novel ... they shook hands even more ...  
Nobody said anything for some time. Then it was Agent Chavert's turn to give an explanation. "What you have seen is one of the very few S.C.P. Thaumiel class, which are in all less than a dozen on our sites ... and to access them you need a higher level authorization than all the others ... in this case it is a colossal moray, at least from what some future former colleagues have informed me ... its estimated length is about 600/900 kilometers ... "  
“H... H... HOW MUCH!?!? S… Six… ”Double Duck was shocked. But even his wife Kay K (as well as every NAG agent present at the time) had her beak lowered as if caught in irrational terror.  
“A… are you saying… saying it's as long as…” she asked stammering Kay.  
"That's right, my lords ... it has an immeasurable length, at least as long as an underwater ridge ... but it is not dangerous, on the contrary ... it is always on the seabed and only rarely rises to the surface to eat ... needless to tell you what ... ”he said with a hint of bitterness. Double and Kay, looking at each other again, immediately guessed.  
“D-class staff, right? Of course you of the Foundation have no remorse ... ”Kay K. spoke reproachfully.  
"This has to be kept secret ... but as long as some of us - and she looked in the direction of other soldiers / agents - have reported, this Jana Smirnov is right there, and she's ready to use that ... what's her name ...? " she said a little hesitantly.  
“Necronomicon ... and I'm afraid she will do something else, rest assured ... but we won't be intimidated! Or my name is no longer Double Duck! " she said these words rising from her chair with a tough attitude.  
"We will prevent her from starting this diabolical plan, DD! ... or I won't be calling myself Kay K anymore ..." her partner replied putting her hand on her husband's masculine arm.  
Their words, their looks, their understanding ... they didn't need big speeches, they both needed nothing to know what they wanted ... an understanding born right at work, some time before, then refined in their private life and now always revived in the activity of espionage to secure the fate of the planet.  
Everyone at NAG was proud to have them as Operations Chiefs, even in the field ... instead they just smiled Jay J, Head H and Liz Zago, well aware of their value.  
Agent Chavert continued: "Also you should know that a greyish substance called Y - 99 is emitted from the body of the moray, and only when she eats ... a compound according to our experts highly toxic ...".  
Another look of alarm between Double and Kay. “Did you say greyish substance !? It won't be by chance… ”Double asked. And just in that moment Doctor Gizmo arrived.  
“Exactly that, guys! The same one you recovered from the Pennsylvania site (SCP 3389, ed) ... unfortunately the same one that accidentally infected Jay J, causing him a disease similar to Covid - 19 ... I explained to you that it seemed to have similarities with the Coronavirus once analyzed under a microscope ... and to what I have been confirmed by colleagues at the Foundation, it seems that the origin is from that compound of that huge being ... in theory I would need exactly from his body ... but I guess that there is a secret laboratory in those parts ... ”Gizmo closed.  
"We'll recover that too, Giz ... and put an end to Jana's madness once and for all ... and whoever has anything to do with her ..." the Super Agent replied.  
“Then let's hurry up! Few talk, DD! " his wife said.  
Once they left the NAG, the Drake couple looked into each other's eyes to say their assault phrase, a method that united them more and more indissolubly.  
Kay K: "Where are you going I'm going ..."  
DD: "... and if you're there, I'm here too ..." she replied before they kissed.

They took a plane made available by the Foundation to go to India, to New Dehli, and from there to the Ganges delta.  
They reached the site after the soldiers / agents of the Foundation took them with a hyper-fast train of the para-government body and left them in front of a gate beyond which there was a road presumably guarded by various agents and security guards ... they would let them pass, since they had been informed of their arrival.  
“But, Kay… that's where our taxes go! I do not know if to be proud of it ... just out of curiosity, even the Swiss government, which I imagine does not let anything leak out, prefers to remain silent? At least on class D personnel and anamnestic C ... ”Double asked not without a hint of irony, but Kay replied a little annoyed. "Probably so, DD ... who knows why I'm not so disappointed ... should I in your opinion?" she replied equally stiffly. Double asked a stupid question: their relationship was also based on trust in each other, as well as on each other, and he was working hard to try to show her that everyone is different from the others, and that he, their children and many others, at the work as in the family, they had faith in his qualities, without hesitation. Her purpose was not to make her uncomfortable ... because they both knew they would get a surprise when the time came.  
She took her hands. "Forgive me, Kay ... but those images we saw made me anxious ... I shouldn't have ..." but she placed her hand on her feathered face. Their gesture always served to soothe themselves and the many previous wounds in their minds and hearts. Finding each other and being together forever, participating in the joys and sorrows of life, of their past, had helped to unite them and make them aware of their boundless fortitude to face all sorts of dangers, not only in the NAG missions, but also every day of their existence, which they discovered more and more united and close-knit ... they had adopted Huey, Dewey and Louie to the enormous benefit of all, they had shown all Donald's family the strength of their love, they had defeated all enemies of the NAG and helped the Foundation eliminate the enemies within them ... and he had freed her from the fears of drowning in the ghosts of her stormy past, where she was making him more mature than he already was, thanks to her maternal and protective attitude. They hugged tightly.  
"You don't have to apologize, DD ... but this time I have to confess something ... I'm afraid!" Kay K said, a little confused. "Are you afraid?" Double Duck said surprised.  
“As for the other times ... we have faced many dangers together ... yet now I am afraid! As if something were to happen, and it is not about that colossal monster and what we have to recover ... something that is as if it concerns me, it concerns us ... I have been thinking about it for a few days and it seems to coincide with this mission ... ”Kay K said. Her husband consoled her again.  
“As soon as this is all over, we take a very long rest period ... and our children will come with us! I swear to you, my love! " he replied, holding her close. Kay K felt the warmth of her body and each time she felt a sensation of ecstasy and peace ... as well as giving her even more courage than she already had.  
“Yes, you are right, love ... together we are an INVINCIBLE team! Since we have known each other and since we have loved each other ... ”she replied she again, reassured.  
"Okay ... but we will also have our effusions when ..." but suddenly a flash appeared, right out of nowhere, that blocked both of them ... drawing their super advanced weapons, they aimed at what seemed an image of two beings appearing before them ... an image that is too familiar to them ...  
Everyone's surprise was crazy. "I ... I can't believe it ... and what are you doing here ?!" Double Duck said, followed by Kay K. "How did you manage to get right here?"  
"Double, Kay ... what are you doing here?" said Paperinik, who came from the future together with his wife Lyla Duck (ex Lyla Lay), surprised too. "We meet again, apparently ..." said the blonde droid. Lowering their arms, all four gave each other a hug ... they hadn't done it since Donald and Arianne's wedding day ...


	3. Una piacevole sorpresa ('' ci vediamo di nuovo '')

Alone, with no one, Cobras stared at the dark closet, sealed by a kind of padlock that he could open only with obscure words of an unknown language, as he had learned years ago in the training that had led him to be called Supreme. , who is the highest rank of warrior - spiritual fighter (even sorcerer occasionally) and controller of all kinds of magical dimensions ... not only that, but his powers at certain times seemed to be on an unlimited level ... he becomes a master of all family members, including his wife Dizzy, but also his closest relatives and friends, including Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Uncle Scrooge, Magica ... even Daisy's ingrate, despite everything ... and of course Donald Duck and now his half-sister (basically it was) Arianne Drake. But now, after learning about the story Donald Duck told him (in secret) about the Necronomicon, before he left on a mission, it was time to strike a deal with a horrible, demonic being, from the deepest depths of dark space. . . ..and the main culprit of the evils on Earth.  
He showed his white teeth, which were becoming sharp, as when he transformed into the Super Warrior Black Dragon, an invincible magical being with scaly skin the color of the night, when, next to him, his wife and life partner took the arm, every adventure he remembered, that duck that had learned everything from him ... his teacher of life, thanks to which she had become the Feline Warrior Black Tiger, the strongest of all and second only to her husband .. ... and even now he was by her side to help Donald and Arianne ... alone this time they would never make it.  
"Are you sure, Cobra?" Dizzy asked, a little apprehensive.  
"Sure, love ... now I have to face the one enemy that escaped me ... my nemesis and that of my family ... but I must use his power to summon him ... and put an end to all of this. .. ”he said with an aggressive frown.  
She was standing next to him to see and feel her dark spell on her.

"So, tell us ... what brings you here in the present?" Kay K asked, always happy that her best friend Lyla Duck and her husband Paperinik (Dread-Nik in normal clothes) were coming from the future ... but now it was not a courtesy visit.  
"It is actually just the latest in a series of time travel we are doing for a research ... a rather important research ... and we need to avert an epidemic in our time that is leading to the extermination of much of human beings ... and also of droids ... ". Lyla, in a tight-fitting fuchsia dress, a fairytale body at least as much as Kay K's, was explaining a situation in many ways similar to the Covid-19 pandemic in the present time, with great clarity but also with a lot of sadness, and always supported by Nik.  
Who continued the story of a wife, always under the watchful eye of Double Duck and Kay K, side by side with her.  
"In the 23rd century, the United States is experiencing a severe economic recession, despite having unrivaled quantum-level technology ... however, global society has neglected the most essential production ... that of agriculture and simple manufacturing industry. . Consumer goods. ... "he said in a worried tone.  
"So what epidemic are you talking about, Nik?" Double asked in turn.  
"This is a contagion that spread on a large scale starting from the South American continent, when scientists - a team made up of humans and droids - verified that a local animal species, perhaps birds or reptiles, generated a hypervirus resistant to new antibiotics and which are transmitted quickly among humans ... in reality it was discovered that a group of these animals had been secretly tested in the laboratory to verify the resistance to drugs to be administered to those who were infected ... but the solution was the very creepy ... ”he said with a bad taste in his mouth.  
It was Lyla who spoke again, always with great clarity ... "It was a coincidence that one of my colleagues, a Southeast Earth Timecop, had an oil leak from his side, which canceled the virus formation process ... we called it Sneaky Scorpion, or simply Scorpio ... ".  
"Because he's treacherous like that arachnid ..." Nik continued.  
"So some droids were chosen as guinea pigs to have our ... our blood ..." she said as a black tear of oil fell from her eye, but her husband again held her in his arms, hugging her.  
The tightening DK Couple was already guessing the rest of the story. "As often happens in these cases, the multinational healthcare companies have sniffed the deal, letting themselves be taken by greed ... they have thus unleashed a series of mercenaries to recover, or rather, capture the right droids (and with them the humans who they protected them) to extract the oil and obtain the remedy against Scorpio ... ”Paperinik said again, while Lyla leaned on his shoulder, overcome by the agony.  
Double Duck and Kay K were both horrified, ducking their heads.  
Mrs. Drake asked again: "And ... and you are in this time because ...?" Lyla continued: “... from the archives of the Duckburg Health Hospital it emerged that similar cases have occurred in the past ... and that the genes of this virus are analogous to some of other historical periods ... my colleagues are sifting through the period of the Black Plague and epidemics of the 17th century, but without success, then ... "  
"... we discovered that in the 21st century there was the Coronavirus epidemic ... and that the antidote resides in a compound present in a secret place, called Y - 99 ... and more precisely from a ancestral being, located in the Ganges river ... ”the Evil Avenger finished saying.  
Again Double and Kay looked into each other's eyes: then Nik and Lyla were looking for the same thing as them ... "Well, I think we have to collaborate again ... we too are looking for a former colleague of ours, who wants blackmail the whole world with a bewitched grimoire ... and a monster you were talking about now ... ”but then Kay intervened.  
"DD, I think it's better if we talk to them about the previous missions ...". And so the Drake Couple talked about SCP missions, totally unlike any other faced so far ... secret projects funded in secret by world governments to keep the population of planet Earth in the dark ... and now recover the compound expelled by the moray eel. colossal in the SCP 3000 ... the same it would take for the Superhero and the blonde droid to save the Duckburg of the future, and with it the planet.  
“Incredible! You have overcome every obstacle that has stood before you without stopping ... and you are the undisputed leader of your NAG agency ... I don't think it was coincidental that we found ourselves here again ... ”Nik added.  
"If there are four of us it will be easier ... also because we have someone to permanently eliminate ..." Double added, referring to Jana Smirnov.  
"Together again, Lyla ... what do you say, sister?" Kay said, holding out his hand.  
"I couldn't have asked for anything better, Kay ..." the droid replied, exchanging fives.  
Once again the super couples DK and NL were ready for action!

Two days earlier, in Duckburg ...

"Are you saying that she would be better than me?" Daisy Duck asked while she was with her grandchildren at their house and her ex. He had always found Donald and Arianne's new home in bad taste ... but he was just dictated by envy.  
"Our mother is better than you, aunt ... and if I saw the uncle, that is ... our father ... we have never seen him so happy and peaceful as never before and Arianne is too ... he had need to have a family like ours to return to being serene ... if you knew how many pampering people do to be happy ... ”Huey, Dewey and Louie spoke in a fervent tone when it came to defending their parents. Daisy had a feeling of anger and revulsion ... not that she cared, but Donald was giving much more love to Arianne than he had ever given her ... because he deserved it! For the many bad things given to Donny for free and much more ...  
Daisy paused for a moment to reflect: his story with Donald Duck had probably ended for some time, but neither of them had taken the first step to close it permanently ... and now he understood that his wife Arianne was making him another person, prove how strong she was ... and how badly Daisy had done.  
“In many years you haven't changed him, or at least changed his character, while our mother is doing a real miracle! She has enormous patience, she doesn't judge him, she jokes with him ... even if at times she is a bit heavy ... in many ways she resembles you ... but at least she doesn't expect anything material, unlike you. .. ”Dewey began.  
"... while you always wanted something from him, whether it was gifts, travel, dinners ... as if that would keep you good ... yuck!" she added with disgust Huey.  
Daisy was dumbfounded: then even her grandchildren knew about it but without being told about it ... who knows, maybe it was necessary to change (shit hypocrite that you are nothing else! Now it's a bit late to reconsider ... it suits you! ).  
“So you three are on his side too ?! After all I've done for you ... ”she continued, still on a war footing.  
The three little ducks laughed coarsely. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! .... and what exactly would you have done? Offend the uncle? Humiliate him by dating that idiot Gladstone? Is he always justifying you ?! No, auntie ... the truth is that you two always found an imaginative method to show your worst character side ... but it was always our ... our father who lost out ... and you didn't give a damn about his situation. ... ".  
Dewey was the first to spit all the poison he had accumulated with his brothers, followed by Louie: “… and now that you are alone you have feelings of guilt? HYPOCRITICAL! And do you know what the beautiful thing is? That our mother also speaks well of you ... but only because you are the old girlfriend, indeed ... Uncle Donald's ex girlfriend ... but with Arianne they love each other deeply ... she does have a little heart...".  
“Okay, that's enough! I'm leaving immediately, since the stranger has now become me! Do Donald and Arianne know that you are three pests? " Daisy Duck said with violent impetus. "Better than false and manipulative ... and without naming names ..." replied Huey. After taking her purse, Daisy opened the door to leave, but she was blocked right at the entrance by Dizzy. "Ah, right you ... what do you want?" she asked her still sadly. "What happened, Daisy? What is that face ...? " she asked her in turn.  
“Tell those three, as I'm in the mood for accusations today! I am sitting at home! ... indeed, where is Cobras? " but Dizzy, with a glacial gaze, was not intimidated. "He has to help Donald with a task ... but now you come with me and let's talk about some things ... go inside ..." Dizzy said.  
"I'm not going back in there if I have to ..." but she was taken by force by her arm.  
“COME IN, STUPID! We need to clarify, definitively ... and I would like to do it with Huey, Dewey and Louie... so you can explain to me what happened to you ... ". As for Cobras, even Dizzy did not allow replies.  
The three little Drakes were still in the living room when they let them in ... then at some point, Here she saw some images on the television that gave him the chills. “Look, guys! It seems that some kind of hurricane is coming from the sea on the coast of India ... but aren't Dad and Mom also there for a detective mission? " she said with some concern.  
Daisy and Dizzy Duck turned pale, as did the other two ducklings.


	4. Mask off, Jana!

They used a Foundation Jeep to drive to the nearby oil rig ... all four were trembling to recover compound Y - 99 which would allow Nik and Lyla to figure out how to create a vaccine with the Scorpio virus in the future, while at the DK Couple was used to understand if Covid - 19 really originated from there, according to the indications of Doctor Gizmo.  
It was Double who started the briefing: "So here we are ... it is better to review what we said a little while ago, Kay ..." and gave the floor to her partner.  
"According to this map, the oil plant has different environments, as for sure there will be a laboratory where they keep the Y - 99 ... not all soldiers / agents know that you are there too, so be careful ... recover the compound in two test tubes, or plates if there are any ... ”Kay concluded.  
Nik intervened: "But what are you going to do?" and his friend Double Duck had a prompt reply: "Kay and myself will deal with an old acquaintance of ours ... who is waiting for us to close the accounts ..." he concluded with a grim look. Even his wife Kay K watched him with malevolent eyes, brushing the ionic wave gun.  
"So it's up to us to recover that compound ... but what are you going to do with that girl, what's her name?" Lyla asked, always confident in the success of every mission, especially if she was with her husband and now her close friends.  
"Her name is Jana Smirnov ... and apparently she is more dangerous than we imagined ... but she doesn't know who we really are when we go into action, do you DD?" Kay said, always happy when it came to hindering long-time enemies, shall we say ... and always with her lifelong companion and partner.  
"You have perfect, my witty Kay K ... and let's see if our theories are correct ..." Double Duck replied as they exchanged another complicit glance.  
It was always like this: DK Couple needed just a gesture, an exchange of glances or a single word ... and they acted together as one sentient being, as well as in the family ... but they had not yet noticed the heavy dark clouds at the 'horizon...

Strangely they did not find anyone at the entrance of the complex ... ok, everyone around there were waiting for DoubleDuck and Kay K, but so ... no, there was something underneath ... and in fact they all took their weapons to avoid surprises .  
"Lyla, you and PK are looking for the lab, DD and I will try to see what happened ..." Kay said firmly.  
“More than anything else, I would like to know if the weather forecast was correct… did you notice that the sky became dark at any moment? Unless… ”Double was already aware that something was happening in the air… something dark and malevolent… he shook himself from that moment of hesitation. "ALL RIGHT! Now let's look for Jana and see what she's plotting ... ”he said holding up his Quantic Gun.  
They all moved cautiously in two different directions, the DK Couple up the platform where it came out into the sea, the NL Couple inland ... but Duck Avenger noticed small movements coming from dark places. "Lyla ... now or never!" he told her. "I'm ready, Nik!" was the blonde droid's reply. And it was in that moment that a shot was heard.  
Donald Duck and Lyla responded by exploding a series of shots with their ion-magazine quantum pistols, which produced a powerful shock wave that pulverized whatever was on the road ... and in fact those who had fired were soldiers / agents of the Foundation ... but there was something dark in their eyes ... their eyes seemed empty, without light, as if they were ... zombies ... "It is useless to insist, we will take that compound!" Lyla's voice rang out, but her husband stepped forward. “I'll take care of it, Lyla! You cover me ... ". With a leap, the masked superhero overtook a group of opponents, before trapping them with a wire mesh bullet, while the droid, with her robot strength, grabbed two more soldiers with great ease and threw them into a corner, stunning them. .  
Between them and the laboratory it was only a hundred meters away, but other soldiers (certainly under a hypnotic influence) parried in front of them to stop them ... tze, stop them ... the NL Couple passed them with blows martial arts (if Lyla had an easy game, Nik was already used to it, given the presence of the nano-droids in the body that guaranteed him a more pronounced agility and a more tremendous strength): they found themselves in a room with several automated machines that they kept a kind of gray-black liquid, smelly and seething, which was inserted into glass cylinders and then '' refined '' by laser lamps ... NL Couple had the chills watching all those operations from behind a tempered glass.  
"Do you think that's what we're looking for, Nik?" Lyla asked, a little uncertain.  
With a slightly trembling beak, PK had, together with her partner, the only opportunity to recover the primary antigen from that compound to recreate a vaccine to be distributed to the population of the 23rd century and to block the advance of Scorpio, the cursed virus. ..and so do it also for Double and Kay (i.e. Donald and Arianne), to allow you to avoid a recurrence of a new epidemic ... even if humanity hardly learns the lesson ...  
"Let's take the protections, Lyla ... you never know what this Foundation has done ... even if you are a droid and I am a superhero, we don't know what this compound is for now ..." said Duck Avenger, taking her hand.

“Did you hear, DD? The guards know we're here, but they shouldn't go after us… ”Kay K asked, unusually nervous.  
"Obviously they have received different orders ... and maybe we both know from whom ... but now we don't have to waste time ... we find Jana Smirnov and close this conversation ... and don't worry about Nik and Lyla, they know how to take care of themselves. same ... ”answered her husband, reassuring her as always, but he too was quite restless. Walking through the corridors and the various flights of stairs they headed upwards, before they were faced with an electric sliding door, which could only be activated via a secret code. But the DK Couple had its tricks up its sleeve.  
"I guess you want it, Kay ..." Double Duck said, but her wife, sensing in advance, pulled an electronic remote control with quantum waves from her belt, which, via a button, unlocked any insurmountable door or barrier apparently.  
"You know me, love ... I am a provident girl, I ..." Kay K said all satisfied. Double smiled at her: for the umpteenth time the couple had shown a unity of purpose that has now become legendary ... what he wanted, she felt it from the beginning, just as if she had doubts of any kind, he it instilled confidence and courage ... together they were INDESTRUCTIBLE.  
Once out on the roof of the structure, they found an iron platform in front of them, certainly for helicopter landings and with different position lights ... and in the meantime the sky was getting darker, with the first flashes and the first drops of rain, which soon became heavy, to hear the heavy rattling on the metal floor.  
However, from a cone of shadow placed in the corner in front of Double Duck and Kay K came a figure dressed in a dark colored rain suit, red hair in a bob and a marked Russian accent. She was holding a rectangular object, rather heavy and also important, to see how she held it.  
"Welcome, DoubleDuck agents and Kay K ... I've been waiting for you ... I've wanted to meet you for a long time, just because I had a series of accounts to settle ... and so I chose this place ... that of SCP which is ranked at number 3000 ... ”said Jana Smirnov.  
Pointing their guns at her, the two spies saw what was the cause of all their problems during the S.C.P. previous missions ... and certainly what he had in his hands was the Cursed Grimoire ... the NECRONOMICON!  
"We finally meet again, Jana ... I thought you had a reason that crime doesn't pay ... but obviously you're not good at learning your lesson ..." Double Duck said arrogantly.  
"You won't laugh when you know what I can do with this!" replied the former agent raising the dark book to the sky ... "DD! Careful!" Kay K said while from the magic tome came two lightning bolts of a color never seen before that hit the guns of the Drakes, leaving them unarmed: they both looked into each other's eyes ... they should have imagined that Jana would not have gone for the subtle. .. now Double and Kay had to buy time, but in the meantime the platform was starting to shake.  
"What's going on, DD?" the former mercenary asked, holding on to him. "I don't know, Kay ... but I'm afraid ..." Double answered her, but the sentence was completed by Jana Smirnov. “Yes ... I have evoked what you call the colossal moray, at the sight of which it is crazy! And if it weren't for you, I would have already started my work of conquering the world, thanks to the Necronomicon ... I just should have better educated your former colleague ... who you already know ... "Jana said with a diabolical smile. .  
Always hugging each other so as not to fall to the ground, the DK Couple looked at each other again so that they understood everything, and then exclaimed: “BERRY !!”.  
"Exactly ... I blackmailed him into taking you to me ... but I don't know how, you have always avoided and rejected everything I sent you, in all the S.C.P sites ..."  
"You mean you have ..." Kay K. asked.  
"The Killer Shark Waves, the petrifying lake, the giant snake in Cheasapeake Bay, the Killarmaro in Ghent ... I tried to lure you into a trap, thanks to the fact that Berry '' paved '' the way for you, otherwise the Foundation would have already quarantined ... "  
"... with the class C anamnestic, you mean?" Double Duck yelled, wanting to see more clearly. "And why didn't you want to eliminate us immediately instead?" he continued.  
“Why ... ah! Because revenge is a dish that must be served cold ... taking into account that in reality, before acting alone, I preferred to have the collaboration of an acquaintance of yours, Double Duck ... "Jana said, while the lightnings in the sky became stronger.  
The Super Agent of the NAG, on the other hand, did not let himself get nervous, on the contrary ... with his partner he decided to play with his cards exposed, as they had planned from the beginning.  
"Really a very complex plan, for someone like you ..." Kay K began "... it's a pity that you forget a detail here ..." he added with a malicious smile and looking at Double Duck, who, with great calm , he continued: "YOU ARE NOT JANA SMIRNOV!". The former Russian agent (or whoever he was) was left speechless.  
“But did you seriously think we wouldn't find out you're just an imposter?!? It was all too obvious that something wasn't right ... like the Russian accent that was far too strong, or the overconfidence you speak of about the grimoire you carry around, or the fact that ... you shouldn't be here, or rather, you are somewhere else! " she finished saying Double. His partner Kay K continued the speech ... but from the sea off the platform a gigantic whirlpool was opening ...  
“... with DD and other colleagues we have verified that the real Jana Smirnov is in a maximum security prison in Russia, and is under surveillance ... plus she does not have a scar on her face that she covers with a mask. … like when you tried to attack me in West Virginia trying to look like our cover agent (SCP 1128, ed)… ”Kay said with a frown.  
"So stop playing games and tell us who you are!" Double told her even more badly.  
After a good five minutes had passed, the fake Jana Smirnov began to smile even more devilishly. "Okay, guys ... it looks like we've come to a showdown ..." she said as she took off her mask.  
It was DK Couple's turn to be stunned.


	5. DK Couple's real enemy

The appearance was that of a duck of the same build as Kay K ... and the face also looked like that of Double Duck's wife, if not for that scar near the eye ... the hair was the same length and the same color of Arianne Drake, but ended with fiery red tips. For the rest a photocopy.  
"You don't recognize me, do you ... sister?" she said.  
Double Duck and Kay K said nothing, but the surprise was now theirs.  
"As I imagined ... then I introduce myself ... my name is Misty M ... and I am the daughter of Abel Konnery ..." but Kay, finding her cool head, stopped her: "Don't you dare to name him! I felt that something was wrong with this story ... and that he was inevitably involved ... I never expected you to have a sister ... "  
Double Duck, on the other hand, did not take his eyes off her, her exact double wife, were it not for the red ends of her hair (with red headband), her scar ... and an octopus-shaped tattoo on her her arm.  
“Of course I would never want you as a sister-in-law! ... I already have my own, which is enough for me ... but how did you get hold of that book? And why did you come out of nowhere just now? " she asked with some impatience. "And what other relative are you talking about?" added his partner.  
Misty M took a breath before starting her speech: "This is a good story ... do you know what it means to discover that you are an illegitimate daughter and moreover a thief? ... to know that you have a mother who abandons you because does he not want you? ... that you are following a parent who teaches you a trade of which you learn everything without being proud of it? ... and that is the only way to get a little attention? " she would say as she was about to cry.  
Kay K was listening to her knowing full well that she had felt the same unhappiness ... shame, abandonment, sense of loneliness ... before her DD, indeed, HER Donald Duck saved her from the abyss of depression and a life as a mercenary violent and deceptive light years away from the one she had built with great effort with her man of the heart ... Guided by instinct she replied: "You will never be like me, Misty ... I have an incomparable husband!".  
After hearing her, Double Duck, smiling, took her hand without distracting her attention from Misty M, who continued: "How tender ... you know that in our environment sentimentality is not allowed ... you and I are identical! It doesn't matter what you have to do to live ... even stealing may be necessary ... even if, when we were busy with my father, during a robbery, I was scarred right here ... "and pointed to the right eye" .. . I was thinking of a prize and instead the old man was angry that he decided to abandon me too ... coward ... "he said, lowering his head.  
Even here Kay did not object: Konnery had revealed himself once again for what he was ... a double agent with no conscience ... instead Double wanted to insist.  
“So your… that is, Konnery abandoned you and…” “… and then, at one point, I had a visit in prison by a certain Fitzroy McDuck, almost like you, Double Duck ... ".  
"Fitzroy ... I vaguely remember a similar name, Kay ... the ment told me about it on very few occasions but reluctantly ... because he knew he was unreliable ..."  
Kay K, shaking his hand, didn't doubt her words.  
"In fact ... he came to see me in prison talking to me about a magical, indeed ... bewitched text that could have changed the world through the evocation of demonic beings ... that the hypocritical governments of this planet have kept hidden only to make themselves their cocks! ... but, thanks to him, I recovered the Necronomicon, which I have already used to try to eliminate you ... ".  
“Why us, Misty? What have we done to you? " was Kay's question.  
"Because every now and then, our father (go to hell) talked about you ... and in a good way ... but at least he talked about it, when I was barely an appendix ... and so I would have liked to know you .. .but in the end I found that hating is much easier! At least you don't have to answer to anyone ... so why not use this beautiful book? " she continued touching the heavy volume under her arm.  
"You're crazy, Misty ... that book has burned your mind ... you don't know what it's about ... you better get rid of it!" Double spoke to her, taking his time.  
“DD is right! I also did not believe these stories, but then ... the various missions on the S.C.P. they let me see what happens ... you don't know who's behind it ... ”added Kay K, also looking for an idea.  
“Do you think I'm stupid? It's too late now ... this grimoire contains dark formulas he taught me ... the same ones that didn't bring you down in the missions you faced ... the killer waves were a mix of secret Foundation experiments with the people of the Darkness of Nyoghta, who feeds on human beings given in sacrifice ... the lake that transforms humans into statues instead is such due to the invoked presence of Glaaki, a snail that produces a drool that mixes with the lake water creating a compound that makes stone ... while on the East Coast, in Cheasapeake Bay I could have killed you, Kay ... but your husband was quicker than me ... so I summoned that giant snake, which was actually Dagon ... a scaly and demonic being impossible to describe .. ". As Misty M continued in the description of those beings as if she were a possessed, the DK Couple remained more and more horrified ... never, never would they have imagined in their recesses of the mind that a thief like Misty M could recall forget none other than the Great Ancients! Double Duck thought back to the words of his adoptive brother Cobras ... "it's worse than a spell in black language ... that's why no one can even look at it ..." but at the same time he realized that Kay's half-sister was as if speaking controlled by an invisible force ... the slight glint of the eyes did not lie ... even his wife sensed that he was under someone's command ...  
“But now I will show you my definitive masterpiece! What is called a moray eel is just an aquatic SHANTAKS ... the only one abandoned on Earth by its people and raised in the depths of the abyss ... and infinitely huge ... but first ... "and pulled out a simple gun pointing it at Kay K "... I prefer my justice first, sister ... for preventing me from achieving my goals!"  
Shaken by his irrational terror, Double Duck defended his wife: “NOOOOO! ARIANNE! ... SHOOT ME! NEXT, SHOOT ME !!! " as he spread his arms to protect Kay K. “DD! DON'T DO IT! DON'T… ”Kay K yelled as she stood beside her.  
"Better yet ... two birds with one stone ... it was right for me to take care of it ..." she said.  
And she fired the shot ... BANG!  
Moments followed when even the violent rain, lightning and lightning had lost their strength ... when a suddenly appeared body fell in front of the DK Couple.  
"But what happened, who ...?" Misty said without understanding anything.  
Double Duck and Kay K, still embraced, opened their eyes when they saw ...  
“Berry !!! But what have you done?!? " they said almost in unison.  
And it was their former colleague who stood in front of them and took the bullet in the side. "Ah ... tomorrow it will hurt a little ... actually I followed you secretly and ... I preferred that ... you shouldn't have been ... you ... to ... pay ... my… mistakes… I was wrong to trust you, Misty… ”Berry told her.  
"Idiot! We had a pact, the two of us ... luckily now I don't need you anymore, on the contrary ... here is my little puppy ... ". And from the depths of the sea, just in front of the platform, with Double Duck and Kay K plugging the wound of the former Agency colleague, with an immense wave that hit everyone (except Misty M) a head of colossal features emerged and serpentine-looking ... the eyes seemed as wide as a ship's propellers and the fangs maybe two meters long ... the darkness partially covered the monster, but the lightning bolt illuminated that unmentionable being ... trying to escape, Double and Kay picked up Berry and struggled into the control booth on the side of the platform, with Misty starting to levitate in the meantime… ”None of us saw him, did we? Otherwise we would have had nightmares for life, guaranteed… ”the NAG Chief asked.  
"No, luckily, we were focused on Berry ... see if there's a first aid kit ..." Kay said as she covered the wound with ... "Keep my jacket, Kay!" her husband said, handing her the garment. "But where are you going, DD?" his wife asked him. "To stop that psycho, at any cost! ... you stay with Berry ... and thanks, friend!" he said to his former colleague. “Thanks to you, DoubleDuck,” he replied in a low voice.


	6. Un essere demoniaco... e il suo Punitore

The storm was raging more and more violent, but Double had to stop it in any way: or the planet would be prey to chaos and endless horrors.  
“Misty! You still have time, leave the Necronomicon! " Double yelled. However, a baritone voice came out of Misty's beak and it began to glow with a fuchsia and green light.  
"Now you can no longer do anything, mortal ... with this book I will be able to restore my order that I have wanted for a long time ... and all my subordinates that you and the others call S.C.P. they will be able to rise again ... ". Now DoubleDuck was in check: he couldn't do anything more, neither his wife Kay K nor Lyla and PK...  
But when it seemed all over, Double heard a voice whose owner had already helped him other times ... and in fact from above, always levitating (another spiritual technique) Cobras appeared, as if he had been invoking him ... but in his clothes Black Dragon scales, blue eyes, black reptilian skin, sculptural physique ... ”Is everything okay, D? Forgive me for waiting ... ”said the Dragon. “I wasn't hoping for it anymore, Dragon! I believe that the problem of the S.C.P. is no longer the Necronomicon ... but who controls it, and maybe he is not of this world ... ”DoubleDuck said. "I think your wife thought that too, brother ..." he said pointing to Kay K, again running beside him. "You ... you didn't tell me that Cobras ... that is, he could too ..." but her husband took her hands "... I told you he couldn't help but find out ... now let's move from here, our weapons have no effect ... ”he told her as they tried to get away.  
"Tell me something, little girl ... if you really are who I think ... SHOW YOURSELF TO THE LIGHT!" she said in a stentorian, dragon voice to what was once Misty M.  
Still in the air and illuminated by the green-fuchsia light, a black shadow emerged from Misty M's body, surrounded by tiny currents that illuminated the outline ... before she became a horrid being, with an octopus appearance ... tentacled with three slimy legs, with the head formed just by a tentacle from which sharp teeth came out. "We meet again, Supreme ... we can't stay apart, so ..." the demonic being said in a dark voice.  
“It's time to stop here ... Nyarlathotep! I've waited too long… ”said Black Dragon, who hit him with a blue laser beam. The purple octopus was knocked down, but he quickly stood up spitting a volley of some hideous size poison that Dragon neutralized without a problem. The fight took place in the air, as the colossal monster (SCP 3000) began to open its mouth ... the victim was Kay's sister, without a soul, sucked by Nyarlathotep ... it was like swallowing a cereal of tiny size.  
"No!!! Misty !!! " Kay yelled, who retrieved her weapon on the ground so that she could use it against that being to help Dragon ... and so did Double Duck, also with his trusty Quantic Gun. Both fired all the high-energy bullets towards Nyarlathotep, who, although stunned, responded with a blast of laser wave that produced an explosion on the platform, displacing Double and Kay with the impact.  
"Fuck! Now you pay me, bastard !!! " Dragon screamed, which rushed like a fury on him, kicking and punching him according to the most varied martial arts.  
“DD! Help!" Kay K was hanging on an iron bar over two hundred meters above the sea, but her husband Double Duck caught her in time, throwing himself towards her. “I have you, Kay! I hold you! Don't give up, love! ... I'm here! " he said while holding his partner, hooked with webbed feet to a support, instead she was holding his hands tightly.  
“It's over, Supreme… you can't defeat me! My Shantaks is too much for anyone… even you… ”Nyarlathotep grinned.  
But Dragon replied with his usual smile, showing his sharp teeth: "You never do the right math, boiled cephalopod ... I too brought a friend ... you know well ... SINCE IT IS THE YOUR SWORN ENEMY! ". And as he continued to levitate, spreading his arms, bringing his eyes back and letting out colored flashes from his body, he uttered the forbidden words, but which served a good cause: "CTHULHU NAGL FHTAGAAANNNNN !!!!" and soon after, with great calm, the surrounding water began to glow a fluorescent green color.  
"THING!?! BUT HOW DO YOU ... "stammered an incredulous Nyarlathotep, who saw to his great horror (toh, look ... him horrified ...) awaken the creature that was rising from the abyss between the infernal rain and the flashes of that color absurd ... a being that the definition of monstrous was insufficient ...  
First it was the turn of a giant head in the shape of a corpse-like rain, followed by an even more massive body and two titanic limbs ... his eyes shone with a yellowish light, angry at his former controller Nyarlathotep.  
“But did you really think I wouldn't find you were going to use the Necronomicon of a parallel dimension, man? Did you really believe that I would allow you to start recalling your low category monsters again!?! Well ... NOW I HAVE SUMMONED CTHULHU TO ELIMINATE WHAT YOU WERE BEGINNING! ... AND YOU WILL NOT BE IN CONTROL! FORWARD, CTHULHU ... DESTROY IT !!! " Black Dragon said, receiving a nod from the giant octopus in response. And immediately began the fight against the moray, which tried to wrap the rest of the body with the Ancient One, who however grabbed him with his rotting green clawed hands to shake him hard.  
Meanwhile the Supreme Warrior lunged at Nyarlathotep to hit him with another volley of kicks and punches, before throwing him away ... and at the same time shouted a spell in dark language, highly forbidden ... but not now.  
"THRAKA BURZUM SKAI!" and he raised his arm, spreading one hand to palm. Behind Nyarlathotep a dark passage opened, from which black flashes emanated that seized him without his, despite trying to cast spells of response, being able to oppose. Dragon smiled maliciously. “I threw you my Dark Demon, a boundless dimension where your soul - if you have one - will be lost forever and then be destroyed in billions of infinitesimal fractions ... goodbye forever, spineless bastard! " he yelled at him as the last sentence, before He-Who-Can-Not-Name was swallowed by the black hole, which closed once it was captured. At the same time, a fluorescent blue ray emanating from Dragon also disintegrated the Necronomicon from another dimension ... so that no one would use it anymore.  
A low, deep voice was heard in the rain, coming from ...?. “BLACK DRAGON WINS! ... FATALITY!”. The Dragon later tried to help Cthulhu against the colossal being, but the half human and half octopus being with a gesture that seemed very slow, took the moray's head and then plunged with it along with the rest of the body without leaving a trace. "See you soon ... and thank you ..." Dragon levitated again, when the water was returning flat.


	7. Mi hai salvato la vita!

"Hold on, Kay ... hold on ..." Double Duck said desperately, as the fighting between the titanic beings raged. "Don't leave me, DD!" his companion answered, clinging her hands cold from the rain to his ... the problem was that her feet were about to lose their grip on the support ... they would fall with his wife, leaving everything they had built together. .. even their children. They looked at each other one last time in the eyes, knowing what awaited them, with resignation ...  
“I got you !!! Come on Double, come on Kay ... I'll take you back up! Lyla, give me a hand! " a voice said from behind the Secret Super Agent. In that moment the most melodious voice there was, followed by another equally sweet. "Come on! Let's be strong ... now I'll pick you up! " said the blonde droid, her hair soaked in water. It was she, with her husband Dread-Nik, aka Paperinik, who pulled the DK Couple out of that trouble, hoisting them with her robot strength as the storm was giving way to a better and sunnier climate.  
Both soaked in water, Double Duck and Kay K hugged as tightly as her hot glue welded two pieces of metal, with him stroking her raven hair and rubbing her delicate beak on her neck and she kissing him back hisface.  
"I LOVE YOU, KAY, I LOVE YOU TO DIE, I LOVE YOU TO DIE, I LOVE YOU ... YOU ARE MY SOUL! ..." Double said crying with happiness.  
“DD, MY LOVE! YOU ARE MY SOUL, MY HEART, MY LIFE ... I LOVE YOU TO DIE, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN BEFORE ... DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T LEAVE ME ANYMORE! ... "Kay K answered him shocked but also crying with joy to always be next to the duck ... or rather, the man she always loved. Still in tears, they both looked at each other again before kissing with a passion never felt even in their most intimate moments (and yes, they have been through so many). Nik and Lyla were watching them smiling ... before they too kissed with infinite passion and great love.  
Rolling his eyes for a moment, Double saw that Cobras (aka Black Dragon) was already gone, but both he and his wife would thank him later ... while from a distance, with his long-range view, Cobras saw them. who were safe. "I never had any doubts that you would make it ... I'm proud to have you as a brother and sister ..." he said to himself. At last the enemy of his Nyarlathotep family was defeated forever ... perhaps ... now it was better to leave the curtains.  
“Paperinik, Lyla ... thanks again! You saved us ... ”Double and Kay said. "You helped us in this and other missions in the past ... it was the least we could do ..." Lyla said, with Nik adding: "We couldn't leave you in trouble! ... now we got what we wanted. ! " he said, showing a test tube with a semi-dense gray-black liquid.  
The DK Couple smiled, before recovering from a thought, “Wait, DD… and Berry! We left it bleeding ... "" Fuck! You're right, Kay! We have to… ”but Nik stopped them. "It's okay, guys ... we found your ... colleague, right? ... and with Lyla we noticed the wound, so we gave him a painkiller found on the spot ... but we have to take him to the hospital immediately ... ". Then Lyla: "If we hurry there are several cars at the foot of the platform ... I don't think anyone will take it if we borrow one ..." she said almost innocently. No one objected to anything as they went to retrieve Berry's body.

Even the closest Indian hospital was under strict control due to the presence of many sick guests of Covid - 19, which however had numbered weeks ... thanks to the compound Y - 99 recovered by NL Couple, a vaccine would have been created to starting from the `` zero '' antigen, since it was precisely the waste of what the SCP ate number 3000 which had been developed by some scientists, unaware that they had spread a virus among the worst in all history ... fortunately, the members of the Foundation present on the spot let the two couples pass to bring Berry to treatment. Who escaped by a miracle. Jay J and Head H.  
“He'll be okay, guys… the bullet hasn't injured any vital organ, but he'll have to observe a long rest period… by the way, thank you very much you two, Messrs Drake… especially you, Double .. . ”Jay J told them, in a mask and protective coat. "Actually ... he's the one who took the bullet ..." Double Duck said. "I think he wants to thank you for ... for not saying anything about his double game ... I think that if the Foundation had discovered it, it would have been big trouble for him ..." his wife answered, taking his arm. It was not a very logical speech, but ... it could be there, especially for how things had turned out. Dread-Nik and Lyla also nodded.  
"Rather ... explain to me how you managed to complete this mission? ... no one at the NAG believed you would succeed ..." asked Head H.  
"Why obviously you must not underestimate us ... but you must make yourself comfortable, it's a long story ..." said the leaders of the NAG. They reached a secluded place, where they exposed how the creator of all this had been the half-sister of Kay K (of whom she had never heard of), Misty M, who disappeared along with the colossal moray, and a distant relative of Double Duck, Fitzroy McDuck. , that no one knew what happened to it ... "I didn't know anything about it, until I found it in front of me ..." Kay said to apologize, before her husband Double took her hand to shake it. "You are not to blame, my dear ... she used a deceptive strategy with all of us, even with the NAG colleagues in the various SCP sites ... luckily it is all over, and then ... I would never have considered her a relative. , as far as I know ... you are worth infinitely more ... ”he said touching her cheek. Kay K smiled at him hearing those words of consolation.  
"And as for the Necronomicon ... we won't hear about it anymore, we all guarantee it .." added Paperinik instead, who explained with his wife Lyla of the help given to their fraternal friends to recover the test tube with the Y - 99 from which to obtain the remedy to avert the world pandemic ... and without ever mentioning that it comes from the future.  
"Certainly some members of the Foundation will pay for this lack of communication ... I would not want to be in their shoes ..." Jay J said bitterly. Instead Head H added: "But now we have an antidote, which must be even distributed for free if necessary ... or we could blackmail governments by telling them  
what are S.C.P .... "but Kay objected:" No, Heady! We will not blackmail anyone ... also because now we all know what happens when forces superior to us are not controlled ... "" ... and also we do not act for money! It is not in our prerogatives… we will only do what is right and… we would like to delegate our decision-making authorities to you two, at least for some time… ”Double Duck said. The two former bosses rested only with a “Sure, gentlemen! At the controls! " "This time we want to take a long rest ..." he said looking at Kay, who instinctively hugged him in front of everyone. Who smiled.  
“Oh, DD… take me home, please! I want to see my children again! I always miss them, you know, right? ... ”she spoke, brushing her beak on his neck.  
"Of course, love ... my children are always missing too ... this time I had the feeling that we would not have made it ... but we did ..." her husband answered tenderly, anxious to go home too. But first he asked Nik and Lyla a favor ...  
“What would you say if we all went on vacation to a beautiful place? We'd like you to come… ”Double asked. "... if you don't have any commitments in the future that means ..." Kay added. Lyla and Duck Avenger looked into each other's eyes before answering.  
"Time to find a remedy with the compound just taken ... but we want to ask you if ... we also bring our children ..." Nik began.  
"Raven and Tyler would love to play with Huey, Dewey and Louie... it would be nice to get to know each other better ..." the blonde droid added.  
DK Couple smiled without saying anything, given the obvious answer.

The sun was setting over Duckburg when the 313 driven by Donald with Arianne at his side reached their beautiful home ... and as if there had been a connection of thoughts, the couple's three children came out of the door, Qui, Quo and Qua, who watched their parents for just a moment ... and so did Donny and Arianne ...  
"Daddy! Mommy!" was the simultaneous scream of the three as they ran to hug them, with the Drake Couple doing the same. They huddled hard just halfway down the driveway.  
"My loves, my loves ...!" was the voice strangled by Donald's tears. “My children !!! We adore you to death ... "were the words, equally steeped in tears, of Arianne, who, like her husband, felt the caresses on the face and hair of the hands of the three children ... since they had adopted them, responsibility towards them had increased, but both had not shirked ... together they faced everything, impossible missions, irreducible enemies and gigantic monsters ... but they, they were the most important mission of all! "We saw on TV that there was a hurricane where you were staying and ... we worried ..." said Louie. "In fact we noticed it ... but it only touched us ... as you can see we are still here ..." Donald Duck said instead.  
"And we just wanted to go back to you ... you don't know how much we missed you this time ..." Arianne continued, still close to her adopted children.  
On the edge of the door instead there was Daisy, who observed with a mixture of emotion and bitterness towards her that scene taken from the book "Heart" ... thinking about all the occasions thrown to the wind when she was still with Donald Duck. ... and only for her pride, her congenital stupidity and deficiency ... and also her gratuitous malice, as Paperetta had told her, when she had gone to her to define the question of her relationship with her grandchildren. Perhaps the only consolation (?) Was to see that Donald was finally happy, but really happy with his wife Arianne Konnery (now married to Drake) ... who knows, maybe she too would have the strength to change, or at least change the character of her? Difficult to say and to do ...  
Out of the corner of her eye, Arianne, still clinging to the whole family, reached for her with an open hand, as if to say: `` Come too ... So, for once, Daisy put her aside. . pride, because despite everything Arianne really wanted to become part of ALL of Donny's family ... the former mercenary had already put aside all the bad things suffered and given in the past, but only for promising her husband Donald that he would never think again, and that he would not have rivalry with his ex ... also because there was no match with Arianne ... after all, even Daisy had, let's say `` a little '' that she had to be forgiven ... and she too received a warm hug from everyone.  
On the other side, everyone took turns watching Cobras, who had recently returned, and his wife Dizzy Duck, hugging beside him, both smiling at the success of their relatives, friends and neighbors. "You did a great job, love, as always ..." the Dragon told her, looking into her blue eyes. "This time I really feared it would be more difficult ..." he replied with a hint of concern. “But next time I want to go with you! Trying to reason with Daisy is almost impossible ... ”he added more seriously.  
"Yes, it's true ... another time come with me, if we are called to something important ... it is always easier to defeat monstrous enemies than to speak to useless subjects ..." he always said in a poisonous tone. "Don't say that, Cobra ... at least Daisy wants to try ... if after a long time you break up and then find out you've made a mistake, it's your fault ... but then you're not trying to fix it anyway?" He asked.  
"I would like to do an examination of conscience and check what is wrong with her, that is everything ... yes, the speech is impeccable ..." he replied before kissing her, reciprocating.

That hug had lasted ... how long? Seconds, minutes, hours, eternity ... all the protagonists then broke up, with Huey, Dewey and Louie still clinging to Arianne's legs.  
"Donald Duck, I ... I ..." Daisy began to lower her head. “I ... and I miss you! ... I miss you so much ... I never imagined that ... that I would suffer for so long ... if I could go back I would change everything, everything! I would allow you to treat me badly, to insult me, not to give me anything ... I was wrong with you, and with them too ... ”referring to the three ducklings.  
"Guys, what have you been up to with your aunt?" Donald asked suspiciously. Dewey was the first to reply, "It's just that we had a strong argument with her that ... she treated you badly and now she is regretting when she could have done so long ago ... and that our mother is better than her. .. "; then Arianne intervened: “You three are wrong! Daisy will also be a duck full of defects ... unpleasant, hypocritical, petulant, pedantic ... "and here Daisy did not answer (how strange) ... because after all it was the truth, which she had never heard before now. "But she is and still remains your aunt! And she, after all, she took care of you for two days, without us asking anything ... right, Daisy? ", Asked Mrs. Drake firmly. Donald's ex acknowledged that Arianne was on her side, making her feel even more guilty than she already was. ..." That's right, Arianne ... I'm just sorry that. .. "" ... the important thing is that you have clarified it ... I guarantee you they won't do it again ... as I hope you will listen to their words ... "he said more coldly, putting himself in defense of Children Arianne Drake's most distinctive feature: defending HER family, husband and children, always and under all circumstances.  
But before she could reply, Donald came up to her: "Daisy, now listen to me well ... I also happen to remember the good times we spent together ... but you can't go back ... also because in the safe what would you really change? I speak to you from experience, you are not at all easy to manage ... and in any case it would be useless ... because my heart belongs to Arianne ... since we discovered we have so much in common, since we fell in love, and for really ... since I decided to give up on you, and you haven't done much to make up for it (she said, reminding her that she didn't really care), my life is now more peaceful ... and if you notice, yours too ... after all you haven't shown any more signs of jealousy since Ari and I got married ... ”he said with great patience. And even here Daisy recognized the great transformation of maturity in him ... as well as the merit of his wife for having had a positive influence ... in fact Arianne smiled, pleased with her husband's speech, as did Huey, Dewey and Louie, aware of the change of uncle, that is, of the father, which occurred through the proximity of the adoptive mother.  
Daisy must have recognized here too that she had told the truth, so much so that she tried not to get upset as she usually did. "Yes, it's true ... maybe you are both right ... but you see, I ..." when a large convertible car pulled up near the entrance to the driveway ... everyone's surprise was that from the car got out, all breathless, Phoenix Wright, the lawyer friend of Donald and Cobras and identical to Mr. Drake (as tall as his wife Arianne ... when love works miracles ...).  
"Daisy! I finally found you!… Pant, pant… ”she was panting as if she couldn't breathe. "I looked for you everywhere and in the end ... I was sure to find you right here ...". She didn't say anything at the moment, while everyone else waited. "I was wrong, Daisy ... forgive me, I didn't ... that is, I was too impulsive with you ... I shouldn't have insisted so much ...".  
"Insist on what, Phoenix?" Donald Duck asked him.  
"The fact is that a few days ago we discussed why they offered me an important consultancy job lasting a few weeks ..."  
"Well, that's great news ... what's so strange?" Arianne asked in turn.  
"The fact is that ... I should leave for South Africa where they assigned me the job within two weeks at the most ... and I wanted Daisy to accompany me ... but I let myself be forced and ... . "And did not finish the sentence that Louie said:" So ... were you angry about this, aunt? " "... just because ... it was the first time I was going out of Duckburg ... and in fact I didn't have time to think about it ...".  
"So you thought it best to blame the three of them, right?" was Donald's ironic question. “Not now, DD! Let's hear what she said first… ”Arianne stopped him.  
"When Phoenix asked me, I didn't ... I didn't expect it and I just wanted to ask for a few days to think about it ... but ... after everything we've said to each other ... I think ... "Daisy was now unsure of what to answer, because she knew it was an almost definitive choice ... but she too had to change her life. Of all, even Phoenix was the most anxious, even if she didn't show it. “… I think I'll tell you YES! I'd be happy to come with you, Phoenix Wright… I just don't know South Africa… ”she said with some hesitation. Phoenix, all enthusiastic, however, preferred to be sure. “So are you sure? I mean, I don't want to force you ... "" I still have to understand many things in my life ... and certainly getting out of Duckburg will help me a lot in this ... and I also think that ... I have to thank everyone, all of you ... ”she said to the Drake Family.  
Donald Duck, Arianne, the three children Huey, Dewey and Louie smiled back. "I hope you are convinced, Daisy ..." the ex Konnery told her. "I am, maybe I have been for a while ... and I'm sorry if I hurt you, you and ... and Donald... you two are fine together, in the sense, married ... I just haven't gotten used to it yet and maybe it'll take me a while longer ... ” she said, almost hiding his face.  
"The important thing is that you do it sincerely ... and I hope your relationship will work ... at least more than me ... at least try not to be too impulsive, otherwise you wouldn't have learned your lesson either ..." Donald Duck said sternly. Daisy Daisy read another sentence of great responsibility in her eyes, after all both had suffered so much from the breakup of some time before ... and if Donald Duck had started living again without her and with her new partner Arianne, perhaps now the time had come. her turn. "When did you say we're leaving, Phoenix?" she asked him again.  
"In about two weeks, or even less, if I hurry to close some files ... you'll see, I'm sure you'll like it ... and then you don't know how much I like you, come with me ..." a very happy phoenix told her . Daisy's face flushed.  
"Instead we have something important to tell you three ..." Arianne said instead "The decision was your father's, but I too agreed to take a rest period ... after all, school is that you can follow it from afar also through computer ... ".  
The little Drakes were very happy, finally a vacation as children of a married couple, how nice! "And where are we going, mom?" she said here.  
Donald and Arianne exchanged yet another smile. "Actually, we have invited a couple of friends who would like to get to know you better ..." she said happily as never before as she held his wife's hand, which took Donald's face. “Do you know you saved my life one more time? And twice in a few minutes ... "she said softly" And you would have taken a bullet for ... "but her husband squeezed her tightly, sinking her beak." I would have done much more if it was necessary ... I will always protect you, I will always defend you! I had to fight the whole world! "He replied fervently. Arianne had a tear on her face." Don't ever do it again, Donald! You know I don't live without you anymore! I no longer make sense, nor our children ... "she said as she stroked him with her beak. "I will do it again, because I LOVE YOU ... Arianne, your life is more important, and so is that of our children!" Donny replied in turn. "I know what I risk ... and so do you ... but now we think of us, we think of the present ... "and concluded the speech.  
They both kissed in front of their children and also Daisy and Phoenix, who smiled ... strangely, Donald's ex also followed him in the gesture. It was the first time Daisy had smiled at a scene that would shock her.

The next day you also received an envelope in the mail with no return. Donald Duck recovered it among the various envelopes ... "But look, Ari ... the Foundation has sent us its thanks ... let's see what it says ... Opening the package, he found a letter signed" Foundation "and a check ... the sight of this caused Mr. Drake to have a heart block. "Love, what's it written?" Arianne said as she walked over to him. "Donald, are you all right? You look weird ... "she asked him before even looking at the watermarked document ... she too had a faint start. Yeah ... missions are much better ...  
Huey too, Dewey and Louie, observing their semi-unconscious parents, wanted to see clearly: and when they looked at the amount of the check they almost rejoiced when a football team scored the decisive goal ... indeed, not even in the most beautiful dreams all and five members of the Drake family had seen three numbers followed by nine zeros.


	8. Una doppia coppia... Caldo! E c'è la sorpresa ...

Ah, what an extraordinary and enchanted place, Belize! ... white beach, sun, crystal clear and pristine sea ... and two families in tow, Donald and Arianne Drake with their children along with Nik and Lyla Duck and their adopted children Raven and Tyler.  
The two ducks, in electric blue (Donny) and yellow-orange (PK) boxers, were playing on the sand with all the little ones, creating a castle with an adjoining marble track. They were all having a great time. "We should call you Tyler 'the Destroyer', little one ... you almost look like your father!" Donald Duck commented, while he was arranging a part of the building that had been knocked down by the little duckling. "Well, it's not that you are better off, man ... at least your little ones have more common sense in building towers ..." was Nik's good-natured reply, as he poured water with his daughter Raven on an Entrance. ..at least, the intention was to simulate the moat.  
"They're beautiful children, Nik ..." said Huey, who was smeared with sunscreen to protect him from sunburn, and so did the other two brothers. Here too Donald was turning out to be a caring dad, while with his `` brother in time '' PK he watched his wife Arianne sunbathe on a deckchair, in a black swimsuit with white stripes next to the blonde droid, Nik's wife, Lyla Duck (ex Lay), multicolored in two pieces. Both ducks, the brunette and the blonde, looked like two girls, or rather, two mermaids of a beauty beyond space and time.  
"So the Foundation paid you well, Arianne?" Lyla asked.  
Arianne Drake, smiling and taking off her sunglasses, replied: "For this and for all the missions previously concluded ... with my husband we decided to assign her to our DK FOUNDATION to take care of financing scientific research and preventing the formation of new viral pandemics such as the one on Covid which we hope will end as soon as possible ... axes to create scholarships for those who want to enter the field of medicine, but also of sport in general of any discipline ... "added the spy of NAG.  
Lyla walked over to her. "You know Ari ... in this mission I did not fail to notice, together with Nik ... how much you and your husband Double Duck, that is Donald Duck ... you always help and support each other ... You are very close and also very much in love ... and you also have a big heart when it comes to solidarity ... "he told her with great sweetness. One of the best features of the future droid: using sweet, understanding words towards her present friend Kay K stood up and sat down.  
"See, Lyla ... he's like you and Nik in the future ... since we've been together, from the moment we decided to get married and share everything, with Donald my life has only improved with everything and everyone .. . in my relationship with people, in my family, with my children, at work ... and these missions have only strengthened our union. " she said with great feeling of happiness and a sense of responsibility. “I myself wanted to deny myself that ... that ... he is my life because I love him! I have always loved DD, since the days of the Agency ... and even when I was on the side of the `` bad guys '' - mind you, I was forced by circumstances - we never lost hope of reconciling one day ... if it weren't it was for him I would still be a lawless mercenary on the run from myself and life ... no one else would have wasted so much time on me ... and I am grateful every day to wake up next to him and share every single moment of the day ... ". As he talked to Lyla, two tears fell. "Lyla ... mine wasn't a simple life ... now I don't want to go back to my past anymore, it would be suicidal ... now I'm much better with all of them (and pointed to Donald Duck together with Huey, Dewey and Louie) and ... "she put a hand to wipe her face, while the droid put her hand on her shoulder" ... and I have a wonderful existence! I would never be able to imagine a life without my Donald... and without my children ... now my task is to always protect them, even if they say the exact opposite ... "the secret agent finished saying.  
“Because they adore you, Arianne! I've seen how much Donald Duck and the boys look at you with ecstasy and admiration ... I am only recently experiencing this with Raven and Tyler, especially when they ask me to play ... PK is also having this happy parenting experience, and I must say that he is a very good dad ... even if sometimes they both make disasters in the house ... but even I can't stay away from my superhero ... ” Lyla told her, moved.  
Arianne smiled again. "But it never mattered to you that you're a droid ... in the sense, would you have wanted to have children?" she asked curiously.  
Lyla thought for a moment before answering. "Actually it has always been a worry of mine, you know, the fact that I'm a robot, that I have to change the batteries every now and then, that ... you have doubts about your nature ... but then it was Nik who came to meet me, when we were talking about adopting children ... and so Raven and Tyler arrived, my joy, indeed, our joy! " Mrs. Duck enthused. "The children belong to those who love them, Ari ... just as you love Huey, Dewey and Louie..." she continued.  
"It's true, you're right ... my children, indeed, our children are unique ... and to say that I would never have thought of having a family, and instead ... I even have three ducklings!" answered with equal serenity Mrs. Drake. “For that compound we recovered instead? What have you done in the future? " she said suddenly.  
"With Nik we were able to contact several scientific laboratories and they told us that from that compound an antidote will be created that will block the spread of Scorpio ... we are confident, also because in this way they will stop hunting us droids ... and also to the human beings who protect them ... ”he said with a hint of melancholy. Arianne and Lyla couldn't be more alike: they had the safety of the world and their loved ones at heart, in the first place.  
"You know, it's a pity that we are in two different eras ... to me you are like a sister, Lyla ..." Kay K told her.  
"That's okay with me, Arianne ..." the blonde droid replied surprisingly. "... a '' sister in time '' ... even though we may not be able to meet every day ... but I only have pleasure in seeing you and your husband Donald ..." "... just how happy I am seeing you and Nik, as well as your children Raven and Tyler ... ”the dark-haired duck replied. They both hugged, as if they really were sisters.  
“Hey, beauties! So what are you up to? " Donald said as he approached with PK (whose difference was two blue tufts on the sides of the head to distinguish him from his present double) to be in the company of his wife, while Duck Avenger held Lyla tightly. “We were actually talking about you and how lucky we girls are to get married! And that you fill our life every day, along with the children ... ”Arianne said to Donny as they exchanged caresses. "And that we could never be without you ... because we love you to death ..." Lyla continued as she looked Nik into her eyes. A gesture he never knew how to resist, and in fact he kissed her deeply, reciprocated by her plunging her tongue into his beak. Donald and Arianne were not caught off guard, since they too kissed with equal passion, sticking their beaks and intertwining their tongues, hugging like never before. Kay's breasts pressed against Donny's pecs. “So, lovebirds! You can't be left alone for a moment, huh? ... ”was Dewey's voice to interrupt that idyll. "But aren't you and your brothers supposed to create sand castles?" Donald Duck asked a little annoyed. "The fact, daddy, is that Raven and Tyler want some pampering from them ..." Huey continued, pointing to Lyla and Nik. The three Drake brothers blushed slightly: seeing together their mom and her friend Lyla, a sort of aunt in time, as two extraordinary beauties in costume was not an everyday thing ... a real fortune for them.  
"Come here, little ones ..." said the droid as she spread her arms to rock Raven, while her husband Nik held Tyler who had grabbed his beak, moving him up and down ... a very sweet image replicated by the Drake Couple, who had their children in their arms, Dewey on Donald Duck's shoulders, Huey and Louie in Arianne's arms. "How about if we all go and get ice cream?" Donald then said. "In fact I needed a refreshment, love ..." Arianne gently put him back, as she touched her breasts. Nik and Lyla also agreed.  
While the five little ducks were all on two deck chairs, under the palm trees, resting, Arianne asked Donald a favor. "Honey ... who exactly is that sunscreen for?" she asked, looking at the container in her husband's hand.  
"I must have stayed when ..." but his partner squeezed it, letting the cream splash on her breasts, then took it for her to smear it ... "Um ... I think you need help, Ari ... do you want, my love? " Donald said mischievously.  
"You don't have to ask me ... I'll let you ..." Arianne replied equally seductive.  
"Nik, come with me, I have to ask you something ..." Lyla said to her husband. "But the little ones ..." the superhero of the future answered her. "They're sleeping and then ... it's very important ..." the blonde droid said as she took him by the hand to go under a nearby palm tree. Nik didn't let him repeat it again.  
A short distance away from each other, Donald was spreading sunscreen over Arianne's breasts as she moaned softly, leaning against the trunk of a coconut palm. “Oh yes, Donald ... DD you are extraordinary! You are a duck, indeed ... a stratospheric man ... ”she told him tenderly. In an animalistic rush, Donny tore off her dark bikini to admire the beauty of her tits and her nipples ... in a minute she had the sight of a supreme deity. “I love you, Arianne, my GODDESS OF LIFE! You are my salvation, my soul of time ... ”he murmured her before sucking them greedily. She girded his feathered head to better direct him. "Oh ... oh, yes, my love ... I am yours, I am yours alone ... you are my supreme warrior, ah !! ... ah! Love...!" she said in her ecstasy as he touched her toned legs and beautiful buttocks, throwing her on the cool sand in the shade of her palm, united as if their life depended on both of them. Then he, looking into her eyes, he kissed her face and beak before she clung to her lips.  
Not twenty meters away, PK and Lyla were also kissing without rest. "Lyla, my divine droid, my sweetest princess ... how much I love you!" Nik told her as he brushed her legs and held them open. "You are MY LIFE, NIK! ... always love me, love ... ah! ... ah! ..." Lyla moaned as he was taking off her bikini and bottom swimsuit and she in turn was taking off him the colored boxer ... Nik was kissing her all over her body, from her breasts to her belly, her beak, her face ... all the way to her blonde pussy. "Oh, Nik ... how beautiful you are ... don't stop ..." Lyla moaned as she wriggled with her legs and her husband held her firmly on her hips. "My God, Lyla, how much I love you ..." he whispered tenderly to her.  
Another thing the two couples had in common was making love with passion ... because what they felt was inexplicable, it went beyond all logic on this planet ... they loved each other so much that their happiness could not be contained in anything ... and the last mission had certified it ...

After a long series of swims off the coast, in crystal clear waters, with some freediving, always paying attention not to lose sight of Raven and Tyler, however always controlled also by Huey, Dewey and Louie, the couples Drake and Duck returned when the the sun was setting ... all of them, close together, were observing a magnificent view: Donald was stroking Arianne's raven hair still wet by the sea, instead she touched his feathered head smiling warmly, while the three children they stood in front of them, looking at the red sun on the horizon but distracted by their parents' attitude of sweetness. They smiled too.  
Beside them, Nik and Lyla Duck were touching each other with their beaks with their two small children in their arms, licking their faces with their feathered hands.  
There couldn't be a more beautiful postcard than this!  
And when in the evening all the children, dead tired from the busy day - and others would follow - were resting in their bedrooms ... Donald and Arianne, PK and Lyla decided for a night bath ... ALL NAKED!  
Excited as never before, it was the girls who took the initiative. As they ran on the cool beach they stripped off their clothes and underwear (black for Arianne and red for Lyla) ... Kay took off her purple headband and Lyla let her blonde hair down, while Donny and Nik were inebriated by the sight of their bodies perfect, their flat bellies, their vaginas (brunette and blonde) and their boobs that went up and down ... and this was enough to bring the blood to their members who immediately warned them of a hardness similar to freshly wrought iron.  
The animal instinct took possession of them like lightning. “Arianne, wait for me my love! I'll take you anyway ... ”Donald said excitedly at the same time as Duck Avenger. “Lyla, my sweet heart! You won't think of running away like this, will you? " and meanwhile they too took off their garments. The wives smiled at them.  
They swam for several minutes (but they could also be hours) remaining mostly under the water, touching each other with their bodies as if they were moving in perfect synchrony, without losing the proximity of the partner ... once they emerged, they kissed with all the intensity and the passion possible ... at the same time Donald took Arianne in his arms in bridal style, and so did Nik with Lyla, and always without leaving their beaks and their tongues.  
They took them at a distance from each other, letting themselves be guided by the light of the full moon ... Arianne and Lyla looked at them with sweet eyes as they rested their heads on the shoulders of their men and put a hand on their chests ... both Donald and Nik were strong and athletic, at least as tall as their women, thanks to the Dragon Blood given by Cobras to Donald Duck and then also to Arianne and the fact that Donny's double was created by a spiritual technique of Cobras called MIND ILLUSION (Together Forever ed.) to live in the future with Lyla forever.  
The Duck Couple leaned back on the cool sand, continuing to make love as before. "Lyla you are my droid, my woman, my soul ... you are out of all time, my love ..." PK said as he hypnotically kissed his wife's body. "Oh, Nik ... you are wonderful, you are the man of my dreams, of my life ... I love you more than before ..." she replied in a whisper. Like just a few hours before, the superhero had no rest as he sucked her nipples, kissed her belly and licked her pussy roughly… ”Ah! NIK, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! " he started screaming. But in an instant, with disarming ease, she took him and turned him over to suck his hard member. “Ah! Lyla! ... Ah, how beautiful you are! ... ”Nik began to say, pervaded by heavenly pleasure.  
Since she had learned to make love (learned ... if you are in love it comes naturally ...) Lyla never missed an opportunity to do it with Nik ... who basically always had the same idea. They too, like Donald and Arianne, had a unique physical and mental bond.  
For both couples, time had stopped: Lyla was sucking Nik's member with eagerness, when at a certain point he was unable to restrain himself. "Oh, Lyla, I don't ..." and she just as quickly took her blonde head to penetrate her with her tool. Lyla let herself be carried away. "Oh! Oh, Nik… don't stop, please!… ”The droid pleaded. Both went on with the movements faster and faster and always in sync, until neither of them could hold back after a further push stronger than the others.  
"LYLAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!" "NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK !!!!!" was their scream, partly covered by the waves of the sea. And they both fell on the sand sweaty and embraced.  
At the same time Donald and Arianne, throwing themselves on the ground, were kissing passionately as they always did ... their excitement increased by the minute, while they too were on the sand behind a palm tree and not too far from their bungalow.  
"I can't resist you, my love ... Ari, you are beautiful, you are very sweet, you are angelic ... I LOVE YOU LIKE THE FIRST TIME, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A GODDESS! ..." said the Super Agent, lost in the body of his wife. "Donald adored by my heart ... I LOVE YOU LIKE AN ANGEL, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN EVERYTHING ... never leave me ..." Arianne said almost desperately, while he kissed her face, beak, breasts flat stomach ... then sucking on dark nipples. "Oh yeah, DD ... how beautiful and sweet you are ..." she was telling him sensual her as she continued to guide her mouth.  
Donny then moved on to lick her navel - which always caused her infinite pleasure - and immediately after her her pussy ... never feeling had been more beautiful than this.  
“Ah! ... Ah! Donald, continue! Oh, yes ... Oh, love you are unique ... ”she said, stuck in a fairy world with her husband, her duck, her man. Donald never wanted to stop ... they were both having the best fuck of their lives and they didn't want to stop ... always shaking the sand, at a certain point he returned to look Arianne in the eyes, who clasped her tongue to that of him .... after a few minutes they turned with her kissing him on the pectoral muscles and on the turtle belly with great calm and sweetness, until she manipulated his member to suck it with greed. “Arianne ... Kay, how much I love you ... you are the beauty personified, I ... ah! I love you most of all! more than anything in the universe, aaaahhhhh !!! ... ”Donald said closing his eyes. And as Arianne continued to suck, her member hardened more and more, until… ”Ari! I'm coming! I'm in the phase of ... ”Donny said worriedly, but by now he threw a violent spray of sperm into his beloved's beak which licked all of her member. Husband and wife, embraced, were now tired and fatigued, but ... off to the third round!  
Donald took her hips while Arianne spread her wonderful legs apart ... to penetrate her better with her increasingly firmer member ... her vaginal muscles imprisoned her tool. Once again their movements were slow at first, and then accelerated within minutes, in a synchrony dictated by only one thing ... their neural bond (physical and psychological), which was reaching yet another level of happiness, beyond the supreme point. “Ah! ah ... DD, I LOVE YOU BEYOND THE LIMITS, I LOVE YOU! AH !!! ... ”Arianne yelled, immersed in the most absolute ecstasy of her together with her husband, never so in love with her as now. “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !!! ARIANNE, YOU ARE MY LIFE !!! " Donny answered with a cry of pleasure.  
The best and longest fuck of their life!  
The night was cool but all in all still pleasant, while the moon had begun its waning phase: lying on the sand a short distance from each other, the two couples seemed lost in a sort of primordial Eden. Donald and Arianne were hugged tightly as they exchanged sweet caresses, love phrases and tender kisses ... just as PK and Lyla had their arms wrapped around each other, as they felt their breaths begin to be more normal after several hours spent in a dimension of absolute pleasure. Duck Avenger buried his beak on Lyla's breasts as he touched her feathered head and kissed her gently. "You are my giant, love ... our children have an incomparable dad ... and I have a superhero next to me ..." the droid whispered. "But they also have a wonderful and very strong mother ... I don't live without you, my sweet love ..." Nik answered, hugging his wife as if he were feeding on her.  
At the same time, leaning on the trunk of a palm tree, both naked, Donald was stroking Kay K's arms and legs (which seemed to emanate a white light due to the reflection of the moon), kissing her raven hair still wet with sea water, while she , with languid eyes, she gently touched his feathered chest, whispering incoherent words and brushing her husband's cheeks with her little beak. They kissed tenderly. "You are my hero, my sweetest love, always ... my life, my soul ... if I'm with you I feel good, I feel unbeatable ..." Arianne told him, rubbing her head on the face of he. "I feel in Heaven when I'm with you, my sweet angelic love ... I could never do unimaginable things if I don't have you near ..." he spoke back to her.  
completely lost in his wife's eyes and body. "Rather ... what if we told him?" he asked her suddenly.  
“What, love… what are we to say? Who then? "Arianne Drake said a little surprised." About this, my dear ... "answered her husband, touching her belly. She smiled and understood everything." Oh, you talk about ... "and she put her hand on her. The of her" She won't even be eight weeks old ... seems almost impossible to believe ... "she said slightly excitedly.  
"But wait ... do you already feel it?" she asked anxiously.  
"I don't know, maybe it's a bit early, but we can try ..." and immediately they exchanged even more passionate kisses.  
SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK. ..SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ...  
Donald kissed Arianne's belly as she stroked his head. "Are you there baby? Or baby ...? Don't forget, not so fast!" He said excitedly, under the smile of her partner. "I think we will have to take a long leave from the NAG, DD ... even the boys are not in the skin as soon as they know ..." Arianne said.  
“Ari, love! I'm so happy, you don't know how much… ”Donny said, looking her in the face again. "You don't know how happy I am to be here with you and our children ... our four children ..." Arianne replied as they kissed again.  
At that precise moment, time had stopped for everyone ... for Donald, for Arianne, for Paperinik, for Lyla, for Huey, Dewey and Louie, for Raven and Tyler ... and for a new life that was about to be born. ..the most beautiful image that the night left as a gift, kicking off the dawn that was about to rise.

THE TWO MOST BEAUTIFUL EVER COUPLES : THE DK COUPLE IN THE PRESENT AND THE NL COUPLE IN THE FUTURE.

SCP 3000 MISSION: COMPLETE!

**Author's Note:**

> This novel is always dedicated to Masterofdestiny, always an inspiration, and my Christmas gift, which gives hope to start over with the new year.
> 
> And in addition, my dedication also and always goes to Alendarkstar, CPDLS e IsabellaNajera


End file.
